This Is Revenge
by Creative Murderer
Summary: When someone is left completely and utterly alone they have nothing to lose. If you have nothing to lose then why bother with anything. Caroline's mom is dead and right now her main concern is one thing; Revenge. But what happens when her friends try to help her with a spell and it goes terribly wrong? And what happens when Caroline starts to change her mind about a certain hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

There is only so much one person can deal with. Being turned into a vampire by someone who looks exactly like your best friend right after you almost died? Sure. Having your dad torture you because he hates what you've become? Fine. Having the town council find out that you and your boyfriend are supernatural and be forced to leave? Okay. Have to be used as a distraction for a psychopath to save Elena ... again?! Alrighty then. Always be the one to get tortured and you don't even know why? Go ahead.. Your boyfriend is forced to leave town to save himself from a killer that has a crush on you? Sure. Have your mom, the only person left in your life, die? No. That pushes her over the edge.

She may not have been close with her mom but she was still the only family she had left. There were many nights when she would stay up to wait for her mom and they would talk and bond over late night tea or morning coffee. There were many nights when they would go to each other for advice or just to talk about how their day went. People may not see it but they were closer than they let on. And she could not live without those little talks with her mom that meant everything to her. She will make them regret forgetting her. She will make them beg for mercy on their knees. She will never look back or have remorse. And the best part ... She will love it.

She will love watching the life drain from every single person in this small, pointless little town. She will love looking at the shock and surprise on their faces. The look of realization that she wasn't like other blondes, that there was so much more to her and that they should have seen it sooner.

Caroline was currently in her mother's bedroom, looking at all of her old things, soaking in the last of her perfume in her room, remembering all of the advice she got. It was five in the morning, the sun was just about to rise. She slept in her mom's bed, took a shower in her mom's bedroom, drank her mom's favorite coffee - regardless of how much she hated it. Caroline decided not to go to school today, she had eternity for that anyway. She was going to spend this day starting her revenge, slowly, darkly, guiltless.

She wore a pair of white skinny jeans, a black sweater, black combat boots and a dark denim jacket, with her hair up in a high and neat ponytail. She left her house and got in her car, on her way to Bonnie's house. Once she had arrived she knocked on the door and was greeted by a stressed out Bonnie rather than the usual kind greeting she got.

"Hey Caroline." Bonnie tried to smile but it seemed too forced because of all the pressure and stress she's been going through.

"Hey Bonnie." Caroline smiled, succeeding at the fake smile more than Bonnie. "Are you ok? You seem really tired." Caroline asked, seeming concerned and walking past Bonnie and into her living room.

"Uh, yeah. Just trying to control expression isn't as easy as it seems." Bonnie said, closing the door behind her. "Hey how are you holding up? About your mom and everything ..." Bonnie said, letting her words trail off.

"Oh I'm fine." Caroline beamed. "Really? I'm here if you need to talk about it, Care." Bonnie said, putting her hand on Caroline's shoulder comfortingly. "No really. I'm just fine. I do need to talk to you about something though." Caroline said. "Sure, what is it?" Bonnie said, wanting to help her feel better.

"My mother is dead. She died saving you and Elena and everyone that I really don't give a shit about. If you think that I would just let this slide like I did with everything else then you have absolutely no clue how wrong you are. There will be hell to pay." Caroline said quietly, no emotion in her voice or eyes. She didn't let Bonnie respond and left the house without another word, leaving Bonnie standing there ; awestruck and completely shocked and confused. _Oh my God_, Bonnie thought. _I have to tell Elena, _Bonnie suddenly realized what happened and quickly rushed out the door to Elena's house.

Bonnie rapidly knocked on Elena's door and rushed inside her house the second Elena opened the door.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asked confused and worried seeing her friend in this state.

"It's not me you should be worrying about right now. It's Caroline." Bonnie said seriously.

"What's wrong with Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Elena ... She turned it off." Bonnie said, looking into Elena's eyes waiting fr a reaction.

"Sh-She w-what?" Elena stuttered, shocked at the new information.

"She turned it off, she turned off her humanity! She's blaming us for her mom's death and now she wants revenge or something." Bonnie said, waving her hands around trying to make sense herself of how this happened.

"What do you mean she wants revenge?" Elena asked, afraid of the answer. "She wants to kill us all or something?" Elena asked.

"No, she wouldn't do that. It's Caroline, she would never kill us, not all the people she grew up with and best friends." Bonnie said, trying to reassure herself more than Elena.

"But she turned off her humanity. If you turn off your humanity then you forget all of that." Elena said, still trying to process everything. "We have to tell Damon and Stefan, maybe they could do something about it. You know how close Caroline and Stefan are, he might be able to bring her back." Elena said.

"I sure hope so. Let's go." Bonnie said, already at the door.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter is seriously short but it's just to get the story started. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, what you want to happen, what you _think _will happen. :p  
Thank you for reading and I will try to update soon.**

** Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie and Elena both knocked on the door hard and rapidly then rushed straight into their house when Damon opened the door.

"Whoa, what's got you two all fired up?" Damon asked, taking another sip from his bourbon.

"Where's Stefan?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"Why do you need Stefan?" Damon asked, confused.

"Damon, this is important and Stefan has to be here for this so just go get him!" Elena shouted, impatient and irritated. "Please." She added, smiling sweetly at him. Damon vampire sped upstairs to get Stefan and came down just as fast with him.

"What's so important?" Stefan asked, worriedly.

"Caroline, she turned off her humanity." Elena said quietly with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"She did what?!" Stefan shouted. He couldn't imagine that baby vampire without her humanity, it wasn't like her. She was so controlled and calm ever since she turned into a vampire. She was the last one he'd expect to turn off the humanity.

"Her mom died and she's blaming all of us for it." Elena explained.

"How is it our fault? Besides, she wasn't even close to her mom. If anything it seemed as if they didn't even want each other in their lives." Damon thought out loud.

"Well apparently they did and now she wants pay back." Bonnie said.

"We were hoping you could talk to her, seeing as you two were close friends." Elena said, turning to Stefan with hope written all over her face.

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to her." Stefan said, still trying to process how this could have happened to one of his best friends and he couldn't help but feel that maybe it _was _all of their faults. They never had to drag Liz into anything but they did. Stefan quickly rushed out of the house to talk to Caroline. He vampire sped to her house, not bothering with the car -it would only slow him down. He knocked on the door but she never opened the door. He knocked again and still no response. Instead he decided on walking in, he looked around the first floor and there was no sign of her, she wasn't on the second floor either.

He eventually left and headed back home. He'll talk to her in the morning when he knows she'll definitely be there.

* * *

"Hello love. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Klaus asked as he opened the door to see Caroline standing on his porch.

"I have an ... offer -I suppose you could call it that." Caroline said, looking around the room to try an avoid his smirking face.

"Oh really? And what might this offer be about?" He said, stepping closer to her until they were only centimeters apart.

She glared daggers at him before pushing him away. "Well it definitely isn't what you're thinking right now." "Now that Elena is a vampire then she is of no use to you, correct?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I suppose so." Klaus said, skeptical of where this conversation is going.

"And it was because of me that you had to refrain from killing her, correct?" Caroline asked.

"That is also correct, yes." Klaus confirmed.

"And is it also because of me that you didn't kill nearly everyone of my friends?" She asked, not sure of this answer herself.

"Yes, partly because of you." He confirmed again.

"Then in that case, you don't have to hold yourself back anymore." Caroline smirked.

"What are you saying, Caroline? It sounds like you're giving me permission to kill your friends." He chuckled.

"They killed my mom, Klaus. I'm not letting them get away with that. I could deal with everything else but not this." She said, seriously. "And I figured that with your experience in torture from the past thousand years then you might know a thing or two about getting even." She said, walking around the living room, looking at the photographs of his past. She really did wish she would have been there to see what it was like in the 1920's, in the 15th century, in the Medieval times. She would have loved to wear all those long, fancy dresses everyday not only when they were having another one of their decade dances. To be friends with girls that don't ignore each other, to have a man prove how much he loves you. All that is gone now though, and she had different things to focus on right now anyway.

"You're not wrong there. Caroline, they've been your friends your entire life. Are you sure you want to do this?" Klaus asked, not wanting to help her kill them all then later have her regret it and get mad at him for not stopping her.

"Yes." She said sternly, no hesitation in her voice.

"Mind if I join?" Rebekah asked, walking down the stairs and joining them. "I've wanted to kill that doppelganger bitch for some time now, good to know that there won't be anyone to stop me anymore." Rebekah smirked.

"Be my guest." Caroline smirked. Maybe Caroline had more things in common with Rebekah then she thought. And not just the fact that they are both more than pretty blondes.

"Caroline think about this." Klaus said, interrupting her train of thought about all the torture she could do to them with the help of two originals.

"Klaus I don't get it! One minute you're annoyed that you can't kill them because of me and now when your not sure if you want to do this!" She shouted furiously and exasperated.

"This isn't about _my _doubts, Caroline. You know more than very well that I have no doubts or hesitations about this at all. It's _you _I'm worried about, _your _doubts and hesitations." Klaus said.

"Nik! Why would you do that?! She was finally on board with killing them and you have to go and ruin that?" Rebekah asked, accusingly.

"What do you care if she wants to kill them or not?" Klaus asked his younger sister.

"I don't give a damn if she wants to kill them or not but if she _does_ then that means that there's no stopping you from killing them which means that I can do so as well without having you getting mad at me or daggering me again." Rebekah explained.

"You know I seriously hate it when people talk about me as if I'm not even in the room." Caroline mumbled, knowing they weren't paying attention to her right now anyway but continued to argue. "Not that you two care anyway." Caroline added, mumbling again. She took a sip of his whiskey lying around before continuing to look around the living room as they argued.

* * *

"I can't believe she did this. She knows how much we have going on right now and all the things everyone is going through and then she goes off and does something like this." Elena said accusingly. Elena and Bonnie left the Salvatore boarding house a while ago and they were currently in Elena's bedroom talking about what was going on.

"Yeah but Elena her mom did just die, we have to be supportive not blame her." Bonnie reasoned.

"I know, I know. But I lost two moms and two dads, you don't see me wanting to get revenge on all of you." Elena said, still blaming Caroline.

"That's true." Bonnie agreed. "She shouldn't have been turned into a vampire, she can't handle it." Bonnie shrugged.

"I know but Caroline's our friend and not everyone can deal with being a new vampire like I can." Elena said. "Bonnie we have to help her." Elena said, facing Bonnie fully now.

"How? We don't know how to turn on her humanity." Bonnie exclaimed.

"No, not the humanity. About being a vampire. She can't handle it, it's too much stress for her obviously and she would be better off as a human." Elena rambled.

"Wait, are you saying you're willing to give up the cure for Caroline?" Bonnie asked, shocked and confused at her friend's decision.

"No, well I don't know. Is there any witchy thing you can maybe find in your book about becoming a human again or something? Now that you have all this power then maybe there's something you could do about her." Elena said, hopeful.

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything about that before. And I've looked through it many times." Bonnie said, disappointingly.

"Well check again, this is the only way to help her." Elena said, getting up from her spot on the bed and heading out the door to go to Bonnie's and get the book, she didn't have to look behind her to see Bonnie was right behind her.

Once they reached Bonnie's house they quickly ran inside and immediately ran to the grimoire.

"Ugh, nothing about becoming human." Elena sighed, disappointed.

"I've got it!" Bonnie exclaimed ecstatically.

"What? What did you find?" Elena rushed to sit beside Bonnie and looked at what Bonnie was pointing at in the grimoire.

"It doesn't make you human _but _it can change the past." Bonnie beamed, looking at Elena's excited reaction.

"So we can stop Caroline from turning into a vampire two years ago." Elena said.

* * *

Caroline left the mansion and was heading towards the Salvatore's house. It was time for them to get their warning, she knew Bonnie had already most likely told them what happened but she still wants to see the shock on their faces when they see how bad it is and when they finally realize that it is their fault.

She didn't bother knocking, instead she walked in quietly, making sure they don't hear her. She heard a shower running and vampire sped outside of the bathroom. It was Damon's bedroom, he would be in for a surprise when he got out of the shower, she thought smirking. She was lying on his bed, hands folded over her chest when she heard the shower stop running and him turning the door.

"Blondie, what are you doing here?" He asked bitterly. Of course even when his (sort of) friend turned off her humanity and was here to get a bit of revenge he still had to call her Blondie. Sometimes she wonders if her even remembers what her name is.

"What are YOU doing here?" She teased.

"This is my house, don't mess around with me. Tell me what's going on." He said, irritated.

"Tell ME what's going on." Caroline continued, getting off the bed and walking closer towards him.

"Stop playing games, Caroline." He said through gritted teeth.

"YOU stop playing games." She couldn't help but smile at his reaction of annoyance and shock. He was mainly shocked though to see her like this, no care at all. Her smile was different, it wasn't bubbly anymore. Before her smile could make anyone feel better in an instant. Now it just held nothing but evil in it.

"You really turned it off, haven't you?" He asked, shocked. Stefan then walked in the room, he heard a bit of their conversation from his room and decided to see what exactly was going on.

"Stefan, you're here! Great." She smirked at him. "You know what they say; Three's a party." She smirked, staring at their shocked and frozen faces.

"Actually three's a crowd so I'm just going to go ..." Damon said awkwardly about to leave the room when Caroline flashed in front of him and grabbed him by the neck and threw him in a wall.

"I don't think so." She was about to throw him again in another wall when suddenly they felt the room start to move.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked looking around the room confused, seeing everything on all the tables and shelves fall over."Caroline if you're dong this then please stop, we need to talk." Stefan said trying to walk closer to Caroline but fell over from the room starting to shake more and more. The doors and windows slammed shut. Caroline looked around the room, more confused than Stefan.

"I'm not doing this ..." Caroline said, worriedly. Suddenly there was wind flying around the room, every object in the room now flying around all of them while the room was still shaking.

"What's happening?" Damon shouted over the noise. They all started to feel dizzy before they all collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Their bodies started to vanish away slowly when the wind stopped and the room stopped shaking violently. All that was left now was just Damon's room with no one in it. All items were still somewhere on the ground or broken from what just happened.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and following, it really means a lot. I hope you liked this chapter! :D And again I will try to update soon.  
****What happened to Caroline, Damon and Stefan? How will Bonnie and Elena 'change the past'? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Please read and review. :)**

**Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon woke up feeling strange. He was warm. _How the hell can I be warm? Vampires don't feel heat.. _Damon thought. He looked around his surroundings; he saw Caroline and Stefan still unconscious on the ground. Caroline was had on a long dark red dress and her hair was much longer and thicker and it was put in a thick plait. Stefan's hair was a bit longer too, Damon then noticed his own hair was longer and slightly wavy. He looked around and noticed he was in a forest, it didn't seem like the woods in Mystic Falls though, no this seemed greener, warmer ... just different. Stefan started shifting in his sleep before he slowly opened his eyes and stood up warily.

"What's going on? What happened to your hair?" Stefan chuckled, noticing his brother's long and wavy hair.

"Oh you think this is funny? Look at your own hair." Damon smirked seeing Stefan's reaction when he noticed his hair was also long. Stefan looked around and saw Caroline on the floor and he noticed her also changed appearance.

"What happened to Caroline? Is she okay?" He said, checking Caroline to make sure she was fine.

"I sure hope not." Damon growled. "Do you not remember how she _attacked _me?!"

"Damon she lost her last family member, she was mad. Wouldn't you do the same thing if I died?" Stefan asked. He may fight and argue with Damon all the time but at the end of the day they both know they love each other and couldn't live without one another.

"Yeah," Damon sighed. "I guess I would." "Where are we anyway? What the hell happened?" Damon looked around again. "And why hasn't she woken up yet?" Damon asked irritated.

"I don't know. Let's just look around, see if we can find anyone to tell us something." Stefan said.

"Sure, I'll get Caroline." Damon said, bending down to pick her up. He knew she was light but he expected her to be at least a little bit heavier. They started walking around, hoping to find someone but unfortunately today was the day they were out of luck. After a few more minutes of walking around they heard some men talking. Stefan tried to listen closely with his vampire hearing but couldn't.

"I can't hear what they're saying, why can't I hear them?" Stefan asked Damon.

"We're human." Damon said, bitterly. He didn't want to be human, he loved being a vampire. Being able to get people to do what you say, being faster and stronger, living forever. He loved that.

"Want me to carry her? So you can take a break." Stefan offered, pointing to a still unconscious Caroline in his arms.

"Nah, I'm good. She's lighter than you think." He said, bouncing his arms up and down slightly, chuckling, earning an annoyed glare from Stefan.

"Damon she's not a toy, stop that." Stefan glared.

"Fine." Damon sighed like a child that just got his favorite toy taken away.

They heard the men getting closer and closer, Damon and Stefan started walking closer towards them until they were face to face with them. _You're kidding me, right?_ Damon thought when he saw Klaus, Kol and another younger boy with them.

Klaus attention immediately flew to the blonde girl, sleeping in one of the men's arms. He started to feel a little bit jealous, he didn't even know the girl and he already felt jealous.

"Uh, hello, I'm sorry to bother you but could you help us for a minute. We were wondering if you know anyone that could help our friend here. She hasn't woken up in a while now and I'm starting to worry about her." Stefan asked them. He was just as shocked as Damon but unlike his brother, he knew how to hide it.

"Our mother, she can help them." The little boy said, looking up at Klaus and Kol.

"Yes, our mother can help you. Follow us, we will show you to her." Klaus said, looking away from the girl and now paying attention to the two men in front of him.

"Thank you, we're sorry for the bother." Stefan apologized.

"It's no trouble at all." Kol said. "I'm Kol."

"I'm Stefan," Stefan introduced himself.

"I'm Damon and this is Caroline." He said, nodding his head to Caroline, asleep in his arms.

"I'm Henrik and this is Niklaus." Henrik said.

"We're almost there, only a little while longer." Klaus said. "What happened to your friend?" Klaus asked, concern clearly shown in his voice.

"She's a bit clumsy, hit her head and hasn't woken up since." Stefan lied.

Damon could see Klaus took a liking to Caroline, _Oh this is gonna be good_. Damon thought as he got an idea.

"Yeah well, you know. That's just how my Caroline is." Damon grinned.

"Your Caroline? Are you courting her?" Kol asked surprised. He couldn't see the both of them being together.

"Yes, we've been together for a while now." Damon's grin grew wider seeing Klaus' angry expression.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan whispered to Damon, making sure they couldn't hear him.

"Relax, brother. Just having a bit of fun messing with the Big Bad Hybrid." Stefan sighed in response to his childish brother.

"Caroline's going to kill you." Stefan said.

"She was with me before, why not have a bit of fun again?" Damon smirked before speeding up his pace to catch up with everyone else, not giving Stefan a chance to respond. They finally reached their house and quickly went inside. Henrik spotted his mother in the kitchen making dinner with Rebekah.

"Mother, we need your help." Henrik said. "We found them in the forest and their friend needs help." Henrik said, pulling his mother to Caroline.

"Bring her in here." She said to Damon, walking inside one of the bedrooms. Damon followed her and placed Caroline on the bed before leaving the room. They waited outside the room for a while before Esther came out again.

"She will be fine, she should be awake soon." Esther reassured them.

"Can we go in?" Damon asked, he may not show it but Caroline was his friend and he was worried about her.

"Of course, I heard you are courting her?" Esther asked.

"It's rude to gossip," Damon chuckled. "but yes, I am." He confirmed before following Stefan in the bedroom where Caroline lay on the bed. He closed the door behind him so they could all figure out what to do when she woke up. Until then they just sat there waiting.

"She looks good with long hair." Stefan commented, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Damon agreed quietly. "Red suits her." Damon also commented.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed.

Meanwhile Klaus, Kol and Henrik told their mother, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah what happened. Klaus wasn't too keen on telling them that Damon was courting Caroline though but fortunately they couldn't tell that he was jealous. Rebekah was ecstatic that there would be another girl in the house. Most of the girls in the village only used Rebekah to get to one of her brothers. Esther talked it over with Mikael a few moments ago and after while she persuaded him to let them stay here for a while. They decided Caroline would share a room with Rebekah and Damon and Stefan would share their spare room.

Kol and Klaus were chatting away in another corner of the house.

"That Caroline's quite a view, wouldn't you agree Nik?" Kol smirked.

"Kol you can not think like that, she is spoken for by Damon." Klaus said, hiding his annoyance towards his brother and Damon.

"Relax, brother. I don't wish to court her myself, I was just pointing it out."

"Good, we have to go back to the forest and catch something, Mikael won't be too pleased that we came back without any food." Klaus said before he headed out the door and into the forest again.

Rebekah knocked on the door where Caroline was and walked in quietly.

"If you are hungry we have a bit of food left over from breakfast." Rebekah offered.

"No thank you. We want to be here when she wakes up." Stefan said still watching Caroline.

"It's very admirable how much you two care for her." Rebekah said, smiling. She wished she'd have a friend and boyfriend that cared for her as much as they cared for Caroline.

"Thank you." Stefan gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to Caroline.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I'm intruding. I'm just going to leave." Rebekah said, turning back to the door.

"You're not intruding. You can stay if you want, we don't mind." Stefan said, smiling at her again. Just then Caroline's eyes flew open and she quickly jolted up and jumped out of the bed.

"Whoa, Caroline. Relax." Damon said, walking to Caroline and calming her down.

"You're awake!" Rebekah beamed. "I should go tell mother." Rebekah quickly left to go tell Esther.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked furiously. She may not be a vampire anymore but she still has the same emotions and feelings she did before she went unconscious.

"We went back in time some how. We found Klaus, Kol and their younger brother Henrik and they brought you two Esther since you were asleep for a while. We still don't know how this happened." Stefan explained.

"And I'm your boyfriend." Damon smirked.

"Yeah, maybe in another _universe,_ Damon." Caroline glared.

"Actually Damon said that he's courting you so you kinda have to keep up the act for a while." Stefan said, giving Caroline an apologetic look.

"I don't want to be with him again." Caroline whined.

"Ouch, Blondie. I'm hurt." Damon said, placing his hand on his heart feigning hurt.

"They're letting us stay here for a while. You'll be sharing a room with Rebekah." Stefan continued. "And we're human." Stefan added on.

"We're what?!" Caroline exclaimed. "This _can not _be happening right now." Caroline mumbled under her breath, pacing around the room.

"Shh, Caroline calm down." Damon said soothingly, about to comfort her when she put her hand up to stop him.

"Just _don't_." She glared. "You're the last person I want to see right now, telling them we're together? Seriously?"

"You're not a vampire anymore, how are you still acting like you have no humanity?" Stefan thought out loud.

"Because it was what she's been through that caused her humanity to turn off. Now, whether she's a vampire or not, she still went through all of that so she technically doesn't have her humanity." Damon explained, that really is the only explanation.

"Seriously would people stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Sorry," Stefan apologized. Rebekah came back in the room to call them for dinner, they all followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So, tell us a bit about yourselves." Esther said, breaking the silence. Damon was about to start talking but Stefan saw him open his mouth and interrupted him quickly.

"Well, uh, Damon and I are brothers. We met Caroline four years ago. We all just recently moved here." Stefan said.

"Where are your parents, if you all moved here then they surely must be here too." Finn said. Caroline looked down, glaring, avoiding eye contact from everyone at the mention of her parents.

"Um, our parents are ... gone." Damon said quietly. "Caroline's father died a little while ago and her mother just recently died. Mine and Stefan's parents died a long time ago." Damon explained.

"I'm sorry." Finn said, ashamed of bringing it up.

"How long have you and Damon been together?" Rebekah asked Caroline. She always loved girl talk, about boys, gossip and anything else really.

"Oh, we were together for a year and a half now." Caroline lied, hiding the irritation in her voice. Caroline didn't miss the look of anger on Klaus' face. Rebekah smiled at that, she always loved romance. They all chatted a little while longer. They talked a bit more about Damon, Caroline and Stefan. They all then talked a bit more about the village, the latest news and events and then about some of the daily chores. Once they finished eating, Caroline helped Rebekah wash up while Damon and Stefan went outside with the rest of the Mikaelson brothers and talked away a bit.

"Damon seems really nice, you two are great together." Rebekah smiled at Caroline.

"Thank you. Are you with anyone right now?" Caroline asked.

"Sadly no." Rebekah sighed. "My father does not approve of anyone I like."

"Don't worry, you'll find someone. I'm sure of it." Caroline smiled. For the first time her smile wasn't forced, it was a genuine smile and it didn't hold any evil in it like the others.

"Would you like to go outside? For the first time this week the weather's nice out." Rebekah said, they just finished drying the last plate.

"Sure." Caroline agreed, the two of them walked around the forest a bit and ate some of the berries. They talked about anything and everything. Surprisingly Caroline was actually having a good time with Rebekah. She was being a better friend than Elena or Bonnie have ever been. They were having fun, laughing away at each others embarrassing moments and silly secrets. Neither Caroline nor Rebekah have laughed this much before.

* * *

**Yay! Two chapters updated in one day :D I'm mainly updating the another chapter because I have school tomorrow so I might not be able to update tomorrow but also just because I love writing this story so much! :D Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows and views. It really means a lot to me and there will probably be some 'Present Time' in the next chapter. I know there's some Daroline going on but trust me this is a full on Klaroline story! Please review and I will try to update soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After Caroline and Rebekah got back from their walk, talking until they knew nearly everything about each other, they went into the house to help Esther with making a few snacks for when the men got back from fishing. Caroline chatted away with Rebekah and Esther at the table when Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Finn all walked through the door. Klaus sat next to Caroline while Kol sat beside Rebekah, both of them eating a few snacks, hungry from their trip. Finn and Elijah went to store the fish for tomorrow. Stefan and Damon then soon joined them all.

"Hey Care," Damon said, walking around Caroline and leaned in to kiss her cheek when she pulled away, earning a surprised look from Damon and most of the other people while Klaus tried to hide his joy when he saw her pull away.

Caroline quickly thought of a lie to clear up their confusion. "Damon, sweetie, you know I don't like public displays of affection." She glared at him but smiled sweetly all the while. Damon let out a forced chuckle. "Right." "Caroline can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Damon asked. Caroline nodded before getting up and walking outside with him.

"Caroline, you know we have to keep up the act." Damon said.

"You never had to say that we were together in the first place, what the hell were you thinking?" She hissed.

"I just wanted to annoy Klaus, a start on payback for everything he's done to us." Damon said.

"Oh don't talk to me about payback, Damon." She glared. "Besides, you're with Elena! If you wanted to get a rise out of Klaus why didn't you say I was with Stefan. I'm much less repulsed by him."

"Ouch, Blondie."

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" She yelled, exasperated. "I'm so sick of this, you and me are breaking up soon, got it?" She demanded, rather than asked, harshly.

"Fine by me." Damon shrugged. "But you do know the second you're free Klaus will follow you around like love sick puppy with more romantic drawing for you." He smirked, knowing she didn't want Klaus to give her anymore gifts. Caroline ignored him, walking back inside the house being followed in by Damon. Elijah then came out from behind their house after hearing their conversation. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, he knew it was rude and ungentlemanly, but the conversation intrigued him and he just couldn't help himself. He waited a few minutes after they left to go inside so that no one would get any suspicions. Fortunately for him, they didn't have a clue.

* * *

**►►| Present Time |►►**

"He's still not picking up." Elena said, infuriated with Damon for ignoring her calls and texts.

"I'm telling you, let's just go over there and and see what's going on. I'm sure there's an explanation." Bonnie said comfortingly.

"Sure." Elena agreed. Once they got there Elena knocked on the door impatiently.

"Now he won't even open the door!" Elena threw her hands on the air, exasperated.

"Elena, calm down. He's probably not home. Relax." Bonnie said, slightly irritated.

"You're right. I don't even know why I'm so freaked out."

* * *

**◄◄| Past Time |◄◄**

"Kol I am telling you, there's something suspicious going on with Caroline and Damon. I heard them talking earlier, it seems to be that they are faking their relationship." Elijah tried to convince his brother again for the fourth time now.

"Why would they do that? They wouldn't do it just for the fun of it, they would need a reason and until you give me an explanation as to what their motives are to have this fake relationship then I don't have any reason to believe you." Kol protested.

"Very well, then I will find out." Elijah said before walking off until he realized that he had to go in the other direction and he awkwardly turned around and had to face his smug looking brother again, he quickly headed into the opposite direction.

* * *

"Niklaus, I need you to go to the market and get me a few more herbs. I've seemed to run out, here's a list of the one's you will need." Esther said, handing him a sheet with her scribbled handwriting on it listing countless herbs that he will never understand.

"Mother can I join him?" Rebekah asked. "I love going to the market, they have beautiful new dresses each week." Rebekah beamed.

"Of course. Caroline, would you like to accompany them?" Esther asked Caroline, not wanting her to feel left out or alone.

"Sure, I would love to." Caroline smiled.

"Great! We can look at the new dresses and winter gloves they will be selling. We should get some before all the lovely ones are already bought."

"Rebekah you already have enough gloves, you do not need to waste anymore money on things you do not need." Esther scolded. Rebekah pouted before leaving with Klaus and Caroline to go to the town market.

Klaus had to keep pulling Rebekah's arm to make sure she didn't run off to the first clothing stall she saw, he noticed Caroline was more controlled and still and not making such a big deal about all of the dresses. He assumed that since she has been getting along so well with Rebekah that she would be running to look at clothes and jewelry too.

After he bought the herbs his mother needed at one of the stalls he was about to get Rebekah and Caroline and leave when they all noticed a man stand on the pedestal in the middle of the market area. They all knew that this meant there would be a big announcement they should be listening to. If they wouldn't then Mikael would have Klaus' head for not informing him about the news earlier. Everyone started gathering around the man.

"I hope you are all enjoying the new items in our market today. I have said something earlier about the possibility of Princess Tatia coming to our village but it was not yet confirmed at the time. However this news has been confirmed last night, princess Tatia is coming in two days. Although she does not have a place to stay yet so we will be needing a volunteer, I expect you all to make her comfortable and do as she requests. We do apologize for the late notice. If she enjoys her stay here then she might stay permanently and that is exactly what we need right now with our slight financial issues at the moment. Thank you all for listening and talk to me at the end of you wish to volunteer. Thank you." The man finished before stepping off the pedestal.

"Nik, I think we should volunteer." Rebekah beamed. She loved hanging out with Caroline and she would love to add another girl to the group.

"I don't think so Rebekah, we do not have any spare rooms left with Caroline, Damon and Stefan staying with us already."

"I'm sorry if we're causing any trouble." Caroline quickly apologized.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that we do not have room for Tatia. You are not disrupting us at all." Klaus quickly explained, not wanting her to think that her welcome was unwanted.

"Please, please, please! It would be great. She could share a room with me. Maybe Tatia, Caroline and I could all share a room!" Rebekah rambled on, excited about possibly having another girl guest at their house.

"We have to check with mother first." Klaus sighed.

"Oh thank you, Nik." Rebekah beamed, hugging her brother nearly making him drop the bag of groceries for Esther.

"All right, all right. Let's just go. We have to get back soon." Klaus said as he pulled his sister off of him and then started following an almost running Rebekah and the more calm Caroline. Rebekah was a few feet ahead of him while Caroline was just a few steps in front of him.

"Caroline, are you excited about Tatia coming to town?" Klaus asked, talking to her for the first time during her stay.

"I don't know, I wouldn't say I'm excited but I don't mind having another girl to be able to talk to I suppose." Caroline said calmly. "What about you? What are your opinions on Tatia's visit?" Caroline asked, continuing the conversation.

"Well I cannot judge if I do not even know her yet." Klaus simply stated.

"It is good to know that you do not judge a book by its cover." Caroline said before her eyes went wide. _What if they didn't think of that phrase yet? Oh God what if he asks how I thought of it. You see Caroline this is what happens when you open your mouth!_ Caroline mentally scolded herself.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked, looking confused.

"It is an expression my mother used to say. It means that you do not judge someone at first glance or before you even know them." Caroline explained.

"I like that expression, your mother was a smart women." Klaus said.

"Yes, she was." Caroline said quietly, looking down at her feet as she smiled slightly, remembering that her mother really was smart. Sure she didn't come up with that expression but generally she was very smart. She missed her mother so much, at least she wasn't stuck in the past alone. Caroline didn't exactly like having to tolerate Damon's presence but she did not mind Stefan, he was her friend and she loved him dearly.

Luckily she didn't have to spend much more time talking on the worst topic she could think of because they had finally arrived at their house. Rebekah quickly ran inside while Caroline just slowly followed her in.

"Mother, mother!"

"Yes, Rebekah?" Esther asked her, nearly jumping up and down, daughter.

"It has been confirmed that princess Tatia will be visiting." Rebekah beamed. "However she does not have a place to stay, could she stay with us please?"

"Rebekah, dear, we do not have any more room." Esther smiled at Rebekah apologetically.

"That is not true, mother. I could share my room with Caroline and Tatia. Please mother?" Rebekah begged again.

After Esther considered it for a moment she thought it might not be too bad for her daughter to have another friend in the house. She then sighed, giving in to her daughter's wishes. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Rebekah hugged her quickly before rushing out of the house, dragging Caroline with her by the arm. They quickly walked back to the market to volunteer.

"Hi, my name is Rebekah Mikaelson." Rebekah smiled. "I would like to offer my house for princess Tatia." Rebekah said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh that's great, thank you. I will go tell the council." The man then rushed off.

Rebekah and Caroline walked back home, taking there time now. They didn't talk as much as usual but they still made small talk. When they got home it was getting dark, of course with how many times they walked back and forth from the market. The men finished their last chores of the day before they immediately went to bed. Caroline went with Rebekah to their rooms, they stayed up late talking about princess Tatia ; what they think she's like, whether or not they would get along, the fun the three of them could have together. Eventually they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter is shorter than usual and I'm sorry about that but it's already been so long since I updated and I didn't want to keep any of you waiting even more. I'm really sorry about the late update by the way, you don't know how guilty I am about it! Please review and I'll try to update sooner this time.**

**Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was that day that they were expecting princess Tatia's arrival. Everyone in the Mikaelson residence chipped in on helping Esther get fresh food, clean the house and make sure everything was spotless for Tatia. She grew up in a castle, nothing less, so they wanted to seem a bit more worthy of her presence at their house, not that they thought it would even be close to what all her kingdoms must have been like. They still had a few hours until Tatia would get there. Elijah decided to join Kol for a swim. Finn was messing around with Henrik, Rebekah was talking to Damon and Stefan while Caroline accompanied Klaus for a walk in the woods.

"So Caroline, how are you enjoying your stay here so far?" Klaus asked.

"Honestly, this has been my favorite village by far." Caroline replied, of course she hadn't been to any villages before but she really did like it here a bit more than she did back home.

"That's good to know." Klaus smiled. Caroline couldn't help but be surprised that there was actually a time when Klaus acted like a decent person.

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline asked when he started walking a bit further down to the darker part, Caroline knew she could handle herself but she watched a lot of scary movies and she knows that the one you start to trust is usually the one who is going to kill you deep in the forest.

"You'll see. I've only taken Rebekah and Henrik here before. It's my own private place to get away from my family and their sometimes irritating ways, from Mikael, from all the work. I like to just think here and be alone for a while until of course I realize that I have to leave again to get back to work." Klaus sighed during the last part. They only walked a few more feet further in the woods until they reached a small and isolated part of the forest. There were a few sort of bend over trees forming a small type of cave with some space at the top where he looked up at the sky after the sun set.

"It's beautiful." Caroline breathed. "Why are you showing me this place?" Caroline turned her attention back to Klaus.

"What do you mean?" He thought she would love this place and be glad he showed it to her rather than question his reasons for his actions.

"Well I just mean that it's your own private place and you only showed it to your two favorite people in the world so ... why are you bringing me here too?"

"I just thought you might like it, you're new here and I just figured it might be nice to have a place to go to when you're sad or alone." Klaus shrugged.

"Oh, well thank you. It's very nice of you." Caroline smiled.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Klaus asked, whenever he tried to say a word to her or if he ever did anything nice and considerate she always seemed so surprised as if it would be the last thing in the world she expected him to do. "You always seem surprised when I do anything kind, as if you expect less from me. Aren't you the one that said not to judge a book by it's cover?"

Caroline slightly chuckled under her breath. "Believe me, I'm not judging a book by it's cover. I'm just surprised at the twist of events in the book." Klaus only nodded in response. They sat down on a log underneath the forest cave and sat in silence for a few minutes, it wasn't an awkward silence, Caroline was actually surprised that it was just a peaceful and comfortable silence. She never imagined herself to feel at peace around Klaus, the Big Bad Hybrid.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Caroline?" Damon asked. Everyone was in the kitchen making sure everything was perfect.

"No," Rebekah said sadly. "where's Nik?" Rebekah suddenly realized. "He knows he's supposed to be here."

"Of course it'd be Niklaus to mess up all our hard work." Mikael mumbled under his breath.

"Bekah! I think I know where Nik is, you have to go with me." Henrik suddenly stood up from his chair. Henrik gave Rebekah a knowing look which she quickly caught on to.

"Let's go." Rebekah said, rushing Henrik out of the house.

"Where do you think they went?" Elijah asked.

"Don't have a clue." Kol said as Finn nodded in agreement with Kol.

. . .

Henrik and Rebekah were walking through the woods, ducking under the branches and catching each other when one of them would almost fall from tripping on the roots of trees. They eventually got to Klaus' secret hide out and were both shocked to see Klaus and Caroline asleep, her head on his chest while he was leaning on one of the trees.

"Should we wake them?" Henrik asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, of course. Mother will have our heads if they miss princess Tatia's arrival."

. . .

Soon enough Rebekah and Henrik came back with Klaus and Caroline, who were both looking down at their own feet, avoiding eye contact. When they walked in they were surprised to see Tatia already sitting at their dinning table talking to Esther.

"Princess Tatia." Rebekah stuttered, shocked. "Welcome, I am sorry we are late." Rebekah apologized.

"As am I, it was my fault." Caroline also apologized.

"I only got here mere minutes ago, you did not miss much." Tatia smiled at them politely, her gaze on Klaus lasting a longer than intended. "I heard I will be sharing a room with yourself and Rebekah, correct?" Tatia asked, making sure the information she received was true. She wasn't particularly happy about having to share but she seemed it would not be that bad. Rebekah however caught on to the disappointed look on Tatia's face for the few seconds it lasted before Tatia quickly covered it up.

"Yes, that is true." Esther said. "Rebekah, dear, show Tatia to her room. Niklaus, would you carry Tatia's belongings to their room." Esther ordered rather than asked.

"Of course mother." Klaus said before following Rebekah and Tatia, carrying her things behind them.

Klaus dropped off Tatia's things before leaving being followed by Rebekah, who let Tatia be alone while getting settled in. She looked around the room, noticing every detail of it, immediately knowing what belonged to Caroline and what belonged to Rebekah. She knew the smaller bed with the plain, gold bed spread was Caroline's while the be with the red, embroidered bed spread must have been Rebekah's so she then sat down on the bed with the dark blue, almost black, bed spread that must have been hers.

She glanced at the door, making sure no one was near when she stepped to the wardrobes. One contained many different dresses of different colors, materials and designs. Another had mainly darker colored dresses and one white dress, there were very few clothes in that one. The other one was left empty for Tatia to put her own rich, expensive and extravagant dresses in it.

"If you are having trouble with anything you can always ask me." Caroline said, a fake smiled plastered on her face as she offered the original doppelganger help. She couldn't help it but she was furious at Elena so it wasn't the easiest thing in the world for her to be kind to someone that looked exactly like her.

"Thank you, do you mind helping me put my clothes in the wardrobe?" Tatia asked.

"Of course." Caroline said, annoyed that she actually had to help. Her offer was mainly rhetorical. They quickly stood there, unpacking Tatia's dresses. Once they were done, Caroline plopped down on her bed, tired of lifting dresses that were too heavy to be called dresses. "Do you like your bed?" Caroline asked, pointing to the golden one.

"Oh, that is my one? I did not know that but yes, I like it very much." Tatia said politely, hiding the disappointment that she had the more plain one. She figured it didn't matter that much anyway with the fact that it really was just a bed.

Esther then walked in the room, "Girls, it is getting late now. You must get some sleep. We have to awake early the next day to prepare for the full moon." She said before leaving without another word.

"The full moon?" Tatia asked, looking over at Caroline questioningly.

Caroline herself however did not know what was the big deal about the full moon. "I do not know." Caroline responded, the same look of confusion on her face. "I will ask Rebekah in the morning. We must get ready for sleep now." Caroline said, getting up from her bed.

* * *

"Stefan, we have to go back." Rebekah said. Her and Stefan were walking around the fields, talking, laughing and picking up flowers. Rebekah was surprised that they were getting along so well this soon, however she wasn't about to question it and possibly ruin this.

"This will only take a minute." Stefan said, smiling.

"What are we doing anyway?" Rebekah asked. They were going near the caves, not the cave that was Klaus' hide out, the caves were everyone went to hide for the full moon. "Why are going to the caves?"

"I found something and I thought you might enjoy it." Stefan said, still smiling like an idiot. They walked past the caves though, further down and after walking for a few more minutes he lead her to a small lake.

"Wow," Rebekah breathed. "How have I never been here before." Rebekah said, mostly to herself. "How did you find this lake anyway?" She asked, turning her attention away from the dark, glittering water and the shining reflection of the moon in the middle of the lake.

"I like to explore a bit." Stefan shrugged. "You're right though, we do have to go." Stefan said.

"What? You show me this beautiful place and we've only been here a few seconds and you're already forcing me to leave?" Rebekah said, quietly shrieking.

Stefan laughed at her reaction before responding, "Well I have been told I'm quite the tease." Stefan chuckled. "Don't worry, we can come back tomorrow between chores and the preparation for the full moon and we will get to spend some time here." Stefan said, walking away from the lake with Rebekah behind him. They talked quietly about the lake, the full moon, werewolves and Tatia while they were on their way home. Fortunately nobody noticed them coming in late, Tatia and Caroline were asleep and so was Damon, making it easy for them to sneak in bed quietly and sleep.

* * *

**Again so sorry for the late update and that the chapter is so short, I was meant to update two days ago but ... well I didn't. And I am soo sorry. That's why the chapter is short, I wanted to update soon. Do not fear my little readers ; drama, romance and suspense is soon to come! Thank you for still sticking with me, if you have. I will probably be updating every weekend.**

**Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I'm a little late with the update and I'm sorry, I'm also sorry for the lack of Damon in the past few chapters ... but fear not my little readers for that tragedy will end today! Ok that was weird ...**

* * *

Tatia woke up a bit earlier than usual today. She couldn't go back to sleep so instead she decided to walk around the house a bit, get more used to her new surroundings when she walked by Damon and Stefan's room. She peered through the door quietly and noticed Damon was awake. She was about to walk away when he called her quietly.

"Tatia?" Damon asked in a whisper.

"Sorry to disturb you of your sleep," She apologized, walking in the room a few steps.

"It's fine, I was awake anyway. Had a bit of trouble sleeping." He said, getting out of his bed and walking past her and towards the door. "I think we should go talk somewhere else, wouldn't want Stefan to wake up." Damon said before walking outside and sitting on one of the logs they had laid out, being followed out by Tatia. It was strange for him to see the original doppelganger, the only one he _didn't_ fall in love with.

"What kept you up, is something bothering you?" Tatia asked Damon.

"No, I don't think so. I am just not really tired." Damon shrugged. "What's your excuse?" Damon asked her.

"The same as yours." She replied simply.

"How are you enjoying yourself here so far?" Damon asked.

"I can not answer yet for I have only been here a mere few hours."

"Understandable." "However I do wonder why you would leave your previous kingdom to stay in our small village."

"Damon, you do not know this but living in a kingdom is not as wonderful as most would think it so. It is extravagant, that is true but extravagance doesn't give you everything you want in life." Tatia explained. Damon knew how she felt. He was never a king or prince in a castle but he was rich before, living in a mansion with the founders of Mystic Falls when he was human. He knew that being rich wasn't the most important thing in life, _but it sure as hell made life more fun,_ Damon thought.

Soon enough Damon and Tatia went back to their own rooms a few minuted before everyone else would wake up too. When Tatia went back to her room she saw Rebekah and Caroline were both already up and looking through their dresses.

"Tatia, where have you been?" Rebekah asked worried. "I was afraid you were lost."

"I was just getting fresh air, I had a rough night sleeping." Tatia explained. She didn't want to say that she had been talking to Caroline's boyfriend, it might have been an awkward situation to bring up right now.

"Rebekah," Caroline called, bringing Rebekah's attention back to Caroline. "I think you should wear this dress." Caroline said, holding up a dark teal colored dress with white rose embroidery on it and elbow length sleeves. They were trying to decide what they should wear before Tatia came into the room.

"I forgot about that dress, I have not worn it in a while. You're right." Rebekah thanked Caroline before leaving to change. Caroline decided on wearing a simple emerald dress with full length sleeves. Tatia chose a coral dress with small ruffles at the end of the dress and sleeves. Once everyone finished their breakfast, Esther gave everyone a few chores before she left to go to Ayanna's house. Caroline went over to where Damon was currently working on his first chore of the day.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to need to steal Damon away for a while." Caroline's smiled only lasted a second before she tugged on Damon's arm hard and pulled him away.

"Ouch blondie. You need to learn to be gentle." Damon smirked.

"What were you doing with Tatia?" Caroline demanded.

"What?" Damon looked shocked and confused. Everyone was asleep that morning, how did she know that he was talking to Tatia this morning.

"What were you doing with Tatia earlier today? Damon you've already fallen for one doppelganger that lied to you and broke your heart. Then you fell in love with another one that was also messing with both of you. Do not tell me you want to fall for another one of those skanks." Caroline glared at Damon.

"Whoa, what?! Elena was never messing with me. She didn't know how she left and know she does and she loves me. She is not a skank and neither is Tatia, I'm not saying anything is going on between me and Tatia, we were only talking that's all. And I don't know why you would care what I do because you don't have your humanity, you don't care anymore, remember." Damon said bitterly.

"My God Damon! You're so stupid. You were being played by Katherine. You were being stringed along by Elena but now she's stringing along Stefan. And soon enough it's just going to be the same with the original bitch. You know Damon, I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry for wanting to protect you and not have to see your sad, love sick puppy face get broken again. By the way, you and I are now broken up. I mean what the hell were you thinking say that we were together?!" She then left Damon standing there alone while she walked away from him and went back To Rebekah and Tatia who were cutting up a few vegetables.

"Hey, are you all right? You seem a bit stressed." Rebekah said once Caroline got back.

"I'm fine, Damon and I just broke up." Caroline said.

"What?!" Rebekah screeched. "Why, what happened? You two seemed so happy together."

"I guess we just were not meant to be." Caroline said, cutting the vegetables while talking to Rebekah.

"That is too bad, I know I have not been here even for a full day yet but you two did look like a great match." Tatia said, trying to comfort Caroline. However, in all honesty Tatia wouldn't have know that Damon and Caroline were together if she hadn't have heard it from someone else. They didn't seem like a couple to her. Tatia knew it was a horrible thing to think but she wasn't fully upset about their break up. When her and Damon had been talking that morning she left a warm and happy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you, however it does not matter anymore." Caroline said, wanting to change the subject. She didn't like having to keep up the act of being upset about their break up when it wasn't even a real relationship. _It was him being a stupid, compulsive and irrational idiot as always._ Caroline thought.

"Speak of the devil," Caroline mumbled under her breath when she noticed Damon walking over to them.

"Caroline, can I see you for a minute?" Rebekah gave Caroline a look, a look of hopefulness that he would want to 'get back together' with Caroline.

"I'm busy," She said in a monotone voice, glaring at him.

"Yeah that's great, barbie." Damon grumbled, he ignored her protests as he pulled her away back to where they were talking earlier.

"What do you want Damon?" She glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Katherine was just playing me and Stefan, yes. But Elena is different, she's _nothing_ like Katherine. Thanks for caring but I know what I'm doing. And nothing is going on between me and Tatia anyway, we had one conversation - that's it."

"You know, you would think that someone that's lived for over 150 years would be a bit smarter than that. When you realize that I as right and Elena breaks your heart, don't come crying to me but I will be there to say 'I told you'." Caroline said before walking away again, even more furious at him than before.

"Hey, what happened?" Stefan asked Damon as he came over, noticing his annoyed expression.

"Well for starters, Caroline and I 'broke up' and second, she's seriously pissing me off without her humanity." Damon said bitterly.

"You shouldn't have started 'dating' her in the first place and Damon she lost her last family member, you have to give her some time. I'm going to talk to her." Stefan said before leaving Damon to go and talk to Caroline. He saw both Damon and Caroline's points of views. Stefan didn't know what exactly happened but that's what he was about to find out.

"Caroline, we need to t-"

"Stefan, stop." Caroline interrupted him, putting her hand up to stop him from continuing on. "If you came here to lecture me then save it, you're only wasting your breath right now."

"I wasn't planning on giving you a lecture." Stefan shrugged. "I just wanted to know what happened"

"Damon's an idiot."

"I meant I wanted to find out what I _don't_ already know." Caroline chuckled at Stefan's remark.

Caroline really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment however. She loved Stefan like a brother but when you don't have any humanity, that really doesn't matter. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone at the moment, suddenly she got an idea that made her feel so relieved she felt as if it was a revelation.

"Uh, Stef, I have to go. I'll be back in a little while." Caroline said before rushing off.

She rushed quickly into the direction of the woods, Caroline made sure to walk fast enough so no one would follow her. She wasn't sure she was going on the right direction but this was the way she remembered it from last time. She kept walking further in the woods until she figured her hope wasn't for nothing when she found the wooden cave Klaus showed her. She walked closer when she caught a glimpse of dark blonde hair, getting a closer look she noticed Klaus was sitting there.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone would be here." She apologized.

"It's all right, love. You can stay if you wish, that is the reason I brought you here."

"Right." She said before joining him on one of the logs. "So what's your reason for wanting to get away?" She asked.

"Kol, he can be quite a handful sometimes. A lot of the time actually." He mumbled the last part. "And your reason would be ...?" He trailed off.

"Uh, Damon and I are no longer together." She answered.

"I am sorry for asking."

"It's fine. I am sorry for falling asleep on you." She chuckled.

He laughed too at her reasons of an apology. "That is fine, it was my fault just as much as yours."

"Do you think we should be getting back now? They might wonder where we are."

"You need not worry, sweetheart. We still have time." Klaus shrugged.

"I do not mean to be rude but could you _please_ stop that?" Caroline said, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Stop what, love?" Klaus asked, confused.

"_That_! Calling me love or sweetheart, it is nothing personal," _Lie, _Caroline thought. "I just do not like to be called anything that is not my name." _Lie,_ Caroline thought again. Sure she hated being called anything that's not her name by Damon but that really only is because of the things he decides to call her.

"Of course, as you wish." Klaus said politely.

"Thank you." Caroline replied in the same mannered tone. "I really do think we have to return now."

"Yes, you're right." Klaus agreed as he got up and started heading back towards the village being followed by Caroline.

. . .

"Damon, I was wondering if you would care to accompany me on a walk around the village." Tatia asked Damon once she finished her current chore.

"I would love to." Damon agreed. They both started walking around the village, they passed a few markets, butcher shop and a man that tried to steal Damon's blade from his pocket. It was silent the majority of the time but it wasn't as awkward as most would think. They bought a few fruit from one of the shops and sat down somewhere nearby to eat.

Damon glanced at Tatia, noticing how she looked exactly like his last and current love but also noticing that every doppelganger looked different somehow. Tatia had curlier hair while Katherine had wavy hair and Elena's was straight. Tatia's eyes were a more hazel color while Katherine had brown and Elena's eyes were a darker brown. They all had a few different things that made each one of them slightly individual even if they were all related and doppelgangers. Tatia noticed he was staring at her, she was staring back at him without realizing it. Tatia then slowly started to lean closer to Damon and closed her eyes. Damon noticed what she was about to do and he quickly pulled away before anything happened.

"Whoa, uh, wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered, shocked at the original doppelgangers actions.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly. I am just tired out from the sleep deprivation and the daily chores. I am truly sorry, I must seem so ridiculous." Tatia rambled on.

"Uh, it's fine. Just get a bit more sleep next time then." "We should get going." Damon said, standing up from his seat.

"Yes, you're right." Tatia stood up faster than meant to and started walking back, also faster than meant to.

* * *

**Once again, sorry about the late update but my laptop broke so I had to use my mom's when she wasn't on it. Hope you liked the chapter! Poor Tatia got rejected :(  
Please leave me your ideas and suggestions for the story, I will take them into consideration :) Also don't forget to review, they really mean a lot to any of you are also writers then you should understand!**

**Good night,  
Sleep tight,  
Don't let the Dead Bite ;)**


End file.
